BESCHERMEN
by impvme
Summary: This is a companion piece to Promise Me You'll Tell Him. I've been trying to write the next chapter for that story but Bear had something to say first. This is a little slice of what may being going through his mind during Promise me.


**Beschermen**

I am walking at my alpha John's side with a dripping wet leash held in my mouth. I will be at his side until I receive the command to hou op, zitten or riem. I feel the tension and sadness coming from John, and it is my job to be alert, watch and protect him. So I will walk quietly by his side waiting for a command. The one I'm looking forward to and waiting to hear is ontslagen. Every time we neared a park or a green belt I looked expectantly to him for a command. The scents that great us from the areas we passed beckoned me to break and go investigate each hillock of grass and tree I see. But I am a good boy so I will continue to walk quietly by John's side.

I know I'm a good pack member, a good boy, because John and his beta Harold tell me that often. They also reward me for how well I listen and do exactly what they ask me. I love the different food they give me and I get something special almost every day so I know I'm a good boy. Well except that one time I knocked John down because I was so happy to see him. John had been away from the library den for too long and when I ran to see him the ground was so slippery that I couldn't slow down fast enough and tumbled into him and knocked him down. He wasn't mad at me because he made such happy sounds and rolled with me and played on the floor. But the rest of the time I'm a good boy. I loved walking with John which we did a lot now that John wasn't hurt as bad any more. I was very worried about my alpha when he got hurt a while ago. John did not play, he did not eat, he did not speak he would only sleep. I tried hard to show him I was a good boy but he didn't see it because he was hurt so bad. Harold would take me for walks, feed and sometimes play with me but Harold was sad too. I would watch Harold be by John's side from light to dark and to light again. Harold would make sad sounds sometimes so I would lean on him to make him feel better.

When John got hurt and stayed asleep I tried to wake him up. John smelled very sick. I jumped on the spot John was sleeping and tried to put my head near John's so I could lick him to wake him up, but he wouldn't wake up. A female came and barked 'Harold' and snarled at me. Then Harold commanded me pfui, uit, so I had to get off of John. Harold didn't give me the command but I would bewaker John. I could keep my master safe until he woke up. When everyone had gone to sleep I would check the den and keep watch, make sure no one came in that I had to bite. That's also when I would get to sleep next to John up on his bed without that female snarling at me. I didn't like her but Harold let her touch John. So when she came to the den I stayed under John's sleeping place and watched her. I wanted to be close if she hurt John and I needed to aanval.

After John finally woke up he was always sad and quiet. That was when John had stopped telling me I was a good boy so much. It was about the same time that John's female Joss, her scent had started to fade. We had stopped going to her den because he was so sick. I had caught her scent at the safe house den and the library den, though it was only on John there.

I knew she was John's alpha female when I went with him to her den the first time. My alpha had marked that den as his too. Her scent and her pup's, Taylor, where well marked, but John's scent was there just as strongly as theirs especially on the tall soft sleeping place. He would let me sit there when we went to their den. Before he got hurt we went to her den often but I didn't get to see the female and her pup as much as the rest of the pack. When I first met her pup John had brought him to the safe house den. I could smell the pup's fear and John was angry most of the night. When the pup had gone to sleep John commanded me bewaker. The first time we went to their den and his female was there John had given the same command for her. He had never ended that command so when I was with them I never forgot it or to carry it out.

Little by little her scent started to fade and it never came back. I understand and know why John is sad. She is gone. My alpha's female is dead. My first alpha was dead in that hot and dry place we had been in a long time ago. I loved that alpha almost as much as I love John. I was like John is now, sad for a long time. When my first alpha didn't come back from a short walk I was a bad boy then. He had commanded me rust uit but not verblijf. I was a bad boy then because I knew something was wrong. I was going to disobey my command, I was going to go outside and find my alpha. I had just gotten up to go outside to look for him when I heard the loud explosion. I ran outside and saw him and went to help but I smelled a lot of blood and then he stopped making sounds; he was dead. Just like John's female.

I did not eat or listen to commands for a long time after he was dead so they sent me away, to where I am now. Then I had another alpha but he was not a good one. He never gave me treats and he gave me to some beta who did not know what commands to give me. Being with him made me nervous so I complained and no one ever gave me any commands.

The day I joined John's pack I was very nervous. The beta I was with and his pack had hurt some from another pack and the blood and fear smell from the hurt ones made me want to aanval or do something, bite someone. None of that beta's pack knew what to tell me to do so I got more nervous. I told him I was uneasy but he didn't command me to wacht so I kept telling him I was upset. Then they brought in John and he gave me the right commands. I could hear he was an alpha and smell the hurt ones scent on him. He had come for his pack and he had given me the right commands. He had me aanval and we fought the bad pack side by side that day. It was so much fun. I was happy he whistled for me and I followed such a good alpha like John. He took me to his den and I met some more of his pack. It was a good pack and I liked it in the library den and the safe house den. But then John was hurt and did not wake up for a long time.

But when he did wake up, John left the library den and the safe house den one day and did not come back for a long time. John and Harold talked every day until John got sick. When he woke up he did not speak to Harold much any longer. When he did come to the library den he would tell me riem and we would go for very long walks. He still didn't speak to Harold much. I think he was mad at his beta. I was happy to be with John again. But he was not happy. He only wanted to walk. He didn't tell me good boy or touch me on the head or scratch me behind the ears much. Most of the time he let me carry my riem. I was happy for the walks because we went to my favorite place where all the other dogs were; the park. When John commands ontslagen I'm free. Free to run and play with other dogs and people too.

About 3 blocks away I can smell where we are going and see the trees and grass; a park. Though we go many places we come here to this park the most during our walks. Her scent was here too, right on the chair that John is standing near. Lots of scents and smells I like and recognize are here to follow but hers is gone now. John is slowing down. He looks tired and has stopped walking. I think he will sit on the chair he is standing by like he usually does when we come here. Rest my alpha. John gives the command to dismiss me so now I can run free. The lease drops from my mouth at his feet so he can get it when he's ready to leave. I grin my joy at John for the time he gives me to be free.

John is sitting with his head hanging down and I know he is sad again. I lick his face and taste the salt that I had smelled there earlier. I needed to go and do some marking and pee badly, but I don't want to leave my alpha when he is so sad. John pats me on the head, tells me I'm a good boy then commands "Ontslagen" again. I won't stay far from him now. I will have to come back and lick the salty water from his face many times today to help him feel better. My alpha, I will play for a little but I am watching you.

I start off but at a sound from John I look over my shoulder and hear the quiet splat of the salty water from John's eyes as it hits the ground. I want to go back but I will follow his last command. I will be back soon though and while I might not see John I will listen extra hard for his voice. I will run to the grass then the tress quickly. For a little while I will follow the different scents that I know and some I don't. I've found some scents that interests me and will trail off to see what's at their end.

But I won't be gone long. I am a good boy and I know what to do to help my alpha.

John, I will always be your beschermen.

* * *

A/N: hou op: Stop zitten: sit riem: leash ontslagen: dismissed uit:off bewaker: guard aanval :attack

pfui: no beschermen: protect/or rust uit: rest verblijf: stay wacht:wait


End file.
